This invention relates generally to the art of syringes and more particularly to a syringe which reduces the likelihood of unintentional puncture or pricking of human skin. In recent history, the transmission of contagious diseases, particularly those brought about exclusively by the co-mingling of human body fluids, has been of great technological interest. One of the particular problems has been associated with the use and disposal of hypodermic syringes, particularly among healthcare professionals. There have been various devices developed for the destruction of the needles or cannula used in such syringes. Additional devices have been developed for capping of syringes which attempt to minimize the likelihood of accidental puncture. The accidental puncture or pricking of a finger, or any other part of the body, after the treatment of a patient with a contagious disease, particularly a deadly contagious disease, results in a high likelihood of transmission of that disease. Various syringes have been developed in the prior art to attempt to minimize the likelihood of accidental puncture after patient treatment.
One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,316 to Dysarz wherein a needle is retracted into the barrel of the syringe after the use thereof. Another such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,486 to DeChellis, et al. One of the earlier patents in this regard was U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,039 issued to Scherer, et al. Various other prior art devices exist as well in the patent literature. While all such devices seek the same goal of preventing accidental puncture, considerable room for improvement exists.